A bad day turned good
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: Haruhi is on her period, she is already running on a short fuse as it is. What will happen when the Host finally makes her snap? Will Tamaki realizes his true feelings and will the victims of her anger forgive her? Read and find out. Rated T for a lot of swearing. Then again what would you do, if you were a girl and on her period while dealing with the Host? Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that I would write about, what would happen when Haruhi's day starts out bad, because of her period. How her emotions are everywhere and what would come from her being so emotional. Please R&R J**

**Chapter 1**

**I should have stayed home**

"Haruhi its time to wake up my darling daughter, you will be late for school!" My dad said calling my name from the living room.

I slowly got out of bed and left my room and walked into the living room.

"Dad, I think it might be a good idea if maybe today I would just stay home today?" I said sitting on the floor

"No, you can't stay home, you need to go to school, because I have to work and I wouldn't want my precious daughter home alone all day." My dad said

I sighed and stood back up and walked back to my room to get dressed for the day.

I had wanted to stay home, because it was that time of the month and I didn't want to have to deal with the host today. Every other time I had gotten my period, it had been on a weekend and I didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. The first day was always the worst and I knew that my normal high fuse would be cut short today. Which meant that the littlest things could set me off, I mean even my dad knew to stay away from me when I first start. Hopefully I can just get through this day and then I can go home and curl up into a ball on my bed and go to sleep.

_Sadly though this would not only be the longest day of her life, but also the most troublesome as well._

**At School**

I had finally arrived at school with minutes to spare. I had taken the long way to class so I wouldn't run into the twins. I just wanted to get this day over with and I didn't want them to cause any problems for me so early in the day. I walked into class and took my seat and laid my head on my desk. I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep the day away.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said

"Why are you laying your head on your desk?" Kaoru asked

I turned my head to the side so I could look at the twins.

"Could you guys just leave me alone today?" I asked with a little hope in my voice.

"Nope, how would we be able to play with our toy?" Hikaru asked

"If we were to leave you alone?" Kaoru asked

I was about to say something when the teacher walked in and started class.

The rest of the class period went this Hikaru and Kaoru sending me notes back and forth. Trying to get me to tell them what's wrong, trying to convince me to let them come over to my house. They were also try convincing me to let them dress me up at their place with their mother's clothes designs. When the teacher wasn't looking, they were poking my hip, arms, and legs. Also they would scoot their desks closer to mine until there were almost touching. This allowed them to put their arms around my waist, blow in my ears and play with my hair. It took everything in my power not to smash their heads into their desks. Once class ways over I slid under my desk, grabbed my books and took off running out of the class room.

It was the end of the day and all I had left was to get through the club and then I could go home.

I walked into the 3rd music room and found that the theme was a winter wonderland. This of course just made my day become worse, because I hate the cold and now I was freezing.

"HARUHI!"

I looked up to see Tamaki running right at me, I moved out of the way just in time, which sent Tamaki slamming into the wall.

"Hahaha, nice one Haruhi." Hikaru said

"Maybe you being in a bad mood isn't that bad after all." Kaoru said as both the twins put their arms around my shoulders.

"WHAT! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER IN A BAD MOOD?" Tamaki yelled running over to me

"What have you devil twins done to my little girl, that put her in such a bad mood!?" Tamaki demanded

"We haven't done anything." Hikaru said

"Yeah, she came to school like this." Kaoru said

"Haru-chan would you like some cake?" Honey asked

"No Senpai, but thank you for the offer." I said

"Now will you two please let go of me?" I asked getting away from the twins

"I don't mean to interrupt, but our guest will be arriving soon and we need to get ready for them. Haruhi you still need to get your costume on, go and change please." Kyoya said while typing on his laptop.

I sighed and walked into the changing room, but what was waiting for me sent me off a little bit. I hadn't even realized that everyone had been in costumes until I saw what mine looked like. Everyone was wearing tuxedos that were the same color as this dress, which I thought I was wearing a tuxedo like everyone else, but I was wrong. The dress was a white sparkly dress that was above the knee and had thin spaghetti straps and a blonde wig to go with it, like I said before I kind a lost it at that point.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL THAT I'M GOING TO WEAR THIS THING!" I said yelling from the dressing room

Everyone outside the dressing room froze with fear, except Kyoya who seemed to be enjoying my little out spurt.

_"Well I guess her father was right, when Haruhi does start her period she is much livelier." _ Kyoya thought to himself

I walked out of the dressing room and held the dress in my hands and with how mad I was, I'm surprise steam wasn't coming out of my ears.

"Who in the HELL picked out this THING for me to WEAR!" I demanded glaring at the twins and then at Tamaki.

Who were now hiding behind the couch and looking like they were about to faint from being so scared.

"H-Haruhi it wasn't us!" Hikaru explained

"Yeah it was Tamaki's idea!" Kaoru said

Tamaki almost jumped five feet into the air when I turn my attention to him. I started to walk over to him and he slowly started to back up until he was up against a wall.

"Now Haruhi, it wasn't my entire fault. Kyoya said that he thought it would be a good idea to have you dress in it." Tamaki said putting his hands up as if to say he gave up.

I stopped and turned my head around looking start at Kyoya who just closed his laptop and stood up.

"Yes, I thought it would be interesting to see what your reaction would be to seeing the dress." Kyoya said

I began to come down, "Wait does that mean I don't have to wear it, and why would you want to know how I would react?" I asked sounding hopeful and a little confused

"No, you still have to wear the dress, because we don't have anything else for you to wear. The reason why I wanted to see your reaction is, because of what your father told me either today on the phone." Kyoya said with a very evil grin

After realizing what he was talking about I felt a little dizzy.

"What are you talking about Kyoya? Do you know why Haruhi is acting the way she is?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, but I'm not going to say anything as long as Haruhi will put on the dress." Kyoya said giving me another evil grin

I sighed and walked back into the changing room. "Damn rich bastards." I said loud enough that I hoped Kyoya would hear me.

5 minutes later and I walked out of the changing room with the stupid dress on, with the wig that went with it.

"Oh Haruhi you look so CUTE!" Tamaki squealed

"Oh Haruhi that dress looks wonderful on you!" The twins said together

I had to agree that the dress was kind a cute, but I still didn't want to wear it.

"Ok, everyone let's get ready for our guest, they will be arriving in 5 minutes.

The guest arrived and everything was going as it always did. The girls squealed when they saw how I was dressed. This for some reason must have given the twins the idea to add me to their twinset scene that they do every day.

"Oh Haruhi, you look so beautiful. Hikaru said kissing my left cheek

"Yes, Haruhi I would have to agree with Hikaru." Kaoru said kissing my right cheek

"Hey Kaoru, what are you doing kissing Haruhi? Hikaru asked pulling me closer to him

"I could ask you the same thing Hikaru." Kaoru asked pulling me away from Hikaru and closer to him

"Um guys, I'm not a doll that you can just play around with." I said sounding very annoyed

"Oh, but Haruhi you are our little doll." Kaoru said

"Yeah, if you weren't our doll, then we wouldn't call you our toy." Hikaru said

"Hey Kaoru instead of us fighting over Haruhi why don't we share her?" Hikaru said to his brother with an evil grin

"Oh Hikaru that sounds like a great idea." Kaoru said

Things moved really fast at that moment, both Hikaru and Kaoru were right in front of me. My face turns a little red, but that wasn't even the worst of it, the twins took turns perking me on my lips.

All the girls that were at the club squealed with excitement and some even fainted. It was Tamaki who I swear his head was going to explode. It also took everything in my power not to punch the devil twins. I would wait till after the club was closed.

After everything calmed down, Tamaki exploded on the twins.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TO PERVERTS THINKING, KISSING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?!" Tamaki screamed as he hit them both hard on the head

"We wanted to see how far Haruhi's tolerance would go." Hikaru said rubbing his head

"Yeah, we wanted to know why Haruhi was in a bad mood." Kaoru said also rubbing his head

"That still doesn't give you the right to kiss her!" Tamaki said more upset then angry

"Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry that they did that!" Tamaki said putting his hands on my shoulders

"Um, Tamaki I wouldn't bother her anymore." Kyoya said fixing her glasses

"What do you mean mommy? Our little girl was kissed by those devil twins!" Tamaki said whining

"Fine, but don't call me mommy when Haruhi snaps on you." Kyoya said as he started typing on his laptop.

I was listening to them talk and then listening to Tamaki yell at the twins some more. Then he came and started that daddy bullshit he is always going on about.

I could feel my face turning red with anger and I could tell that my body was starting to shake with adrenaline from my anger. I was going to explode at any second and I was trying really hard not to.

"Oh come on boss, you know that the only reason you're so upset." Hikaru said

"Is, because you wanted to be the one to give Haruhi a kiss." Kaoru said

"WHAT NO! WHY WOULD A DADDY WANT TO KISS HIS LITTLE GIRL! Tamaki said turning bright red

"As her father I only want what's best for her and that's not you two!" Tamaki said crossing his arms

After another daddy verse came out of his mouth, what was ever left of my fuse was completely gone and I had truly snapped and the words just vomited out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOD WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH ALL OF THIS FUCKING SHIT! I screamed

Everyone stop what they were doing and were staring at me, but I didn't care.

"I am so fucking done with you always calling me your daughter Senpai! . .Daughter! . .Father!" I yelled at Tamaki and then I turned around and walked over to the twins and slapped both of them in the face.

"You two if you ever fucking do that to me again, so help me god I will never talk to either one of you." I said yelling at them and then I walked to the door and opened. I turned around one more time to face the surprised group.

"Oh and for your damn information, I'm on my DAMN PERIOD!" I screamed the last part and slammed the door really hard and ran away with tears down my face. I couldn't believe what I had just done, but I was still so upset that I didn't care. I ran and ran until I was finally at my apartment door. I walked in and closed the door behind me and locked the door. I walked into my bedroom and I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep.

_I should have just stayed home_

**So what did all of you think about Haruhi's explosions? Do you think she had every right for what she said? Or do you think she went a little over board? Please R&R J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only doing two chapters, so even though it was a shot story. I hope that all of you enjoyed the story. J**

**Chapter 2**

**True feelings**

**Back at the Host**

Everyone was still trying to get over what had just happened. Haruhi had never snapped on them like that before. Tamaki was in his emo corner crying and Hikaru and Kaoru were rubbing their still sore faces.

"See I told you not to push her anymore, and now look what has happened." Kyoya said fixing his glasses on his face.

"What I'm wondering if I was the only one who saw Haruhi crying before she slammed the door?" Kyoya said looking at the 3 idiots

After the comment about Haruhi crying they all stood up and looked at Kyoya.

"Haruhi was" said Hikaru

"Crying" Kaoru said finishing what Hikaru was saying

"Why would she be crying, she was the one who yelled at us?" Tamaki said with a now worried face

Kyoya sighed "What you three idiots don't understand is that Haruhi's emotions are everywhere today. That's what happens when a girl is on her monthly cycle, which you would all know that if any of you would pay attention in health class." Kyoya said grabbing his things

"Now I'm going home, and you three better think of a way to make this better. We will lose our costumers if we have an absent Natural Rookie." Kyoya said as he left the room

"Good luck Tama-chan, Hik-chan and Ka-chan, were going home too." Honey said and Mori nodded as they left the room as well. Leaving the three to try and figure out what they were going to do.

"Why do we have to apologize? She the one who slapped us." Hikaru said annoyed

"Yes that's true, but we are the ones who kissed her. Just so we could figure out what was wrong with her." Kaoru said

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Hikaru said looking down

"What we need to do is figure out how we can all fix this. For all we know Haruhi could still be crying at home and no one is there to comfort her." Tamaki said sounding worried

"Why don't we just go over there and apologize to her?" Kaoru said

"Yeah we probably should go over to her place." Hikaru said

Tamaki didn't say anything, he just nodded in agreement and gathers up his things and the three left the school and headed over to Haruhi's place.

**Haruhi's Apartment**

Haruhi had woken up and had changed out of her school uniform and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a plan t-shirt. She was doing her homework when she heard a knock on her door. She walked out of her room and went to the front door. She know who It was before she even opened the door and wasn't sure why she was going to even talk to them. Haruhi opened the door and there stood Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. They all looked scared, worried and for some reason embarrassed.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Haruhi said in almost a whisper

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Hikaru said

"Kyoya told us why you acted the way you did." Kaoru said

"So we came here to say sorry." Tamaki said

Hearing this just made Haruhi's once dried up tears come flowing out again.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi and then they all walked into Haruhi's apartment and sat on the floor.

"I don't know why you guys are the ones saying sorry to me. I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you guys. Which I'm going to do right now, I'm really sorry for what I said and I'm sorry for slapping you two in the face the way I did." Haruhi said to all three of them

"No, Haruhi we should be saying sorry to you. We were being selfish and weren't thinking about your feelings." Hikaru said

"We should have just let you tell us what was wrong." Kaoru said

"Now, because of us you left the school crying and from your face now and not just, because your crying now. I'm guessing you have been crying this entire time." Tamaki said looking very sad

"I haven't been crying the entire time, but that's because I've been sleeping since I got home and I've only been up for 20 minutes." Haruhi said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Haruhi is there anything we can do to make this up to you?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi shook her head "I'm ok, my emotions are just up and down today, I'll be better tomorrow." Haruhi said with a small smile

The twins looked at each other and nodded before they stood up.

"Well then if you do need anything." Hikaru said

"Please let us know Haruhi." Kaoru said

"We are really sorry and we will never kiss you again." They both said together

"Unless you want us too." Hikaru said grinning

"Then we will be more than happy to." Kaoru said also grinning

Haruhi could only laugh at the twins and stood up and gave them both a hug good bye.

"Thanks guys, I'll see both of you tomorrow." Haruhi said waving at the twins as they left her apartment. Leaving her and Tamaki all alone with each other feeling very awkward.

"Um, well I guess that I will be leaving as well Haruhi." Tamaki said as he stood up to leave

"What!" Haruhi said grabbing Tamaki's hand

This made them both blush as Tamaki turned around to look at Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi, what is it?" Tamaki asked sounding very nervous

"I-I wanted to apologize for everything that I said to you." Haruhi said looking down

"Haruhi you already apologized to me." Tamaki said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head so she was looking right at him.

"I know, but I felt really bad for everything that I said to you Senpai. I-I care about you and it really hurt me when I said those words once I had realized what I had said." Haruhi said with tears threating to flow out of her eyes again.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi's words and wiped away one tear that escaped her eye. "I care about you too Haruhi and I never want to see you cry ever again." Tamaki said putting his face a little closer to hers

"Um Senpai what are you doing." Haruhi asked as her face turned red

"I want to tell you something Haruhi, so please just listen till I'm done ok?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi nodded and listened to what he had to say.

"Haruhi, after what happened today and after hearing those words come out of your mouth. I realized that you were very right. I'm not your father and I will never be your father. So I still couldn't figure out why I felt the way I do. Until Kyoya told us that you had been crying when you let the school. I realized that I…I…love you Haruhi." Tamaki said blushing

Haruhi stared at Tamaki and her face turned a dark shade of red and she smiled at him.

"Senpai I…I love you too, but I didn't think you would ever feel the same." Haruhi said smiling

"I guess I have always loved you, but I just thought it was, because I thought of you as my daughter." Tamaki said

"Well then in that case can I ask you something then Senpai?" Haruhi asked while her face was still a little red

"Of course you can, but first could you call me Tamaki instead of Senpai?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi nodded and looked Tamaki in the eyes "Would you kiss me S-Tamaki?" Haruhi asked sounding embarrassed.

Tamaki's face lit up as he kissed Haruhi's soft lips.

"I love you Haruhi" Tamaki said kissing her again

"I love you too Tamaki. Haruhi said returning his kiss

_Life was going to be much better and the next day Haruhi apologized for how she acted to the rest of the group . Things would definitely be better that now the true feelings were know_n _to the new couple._

**_The End_**

**So what did all of you think of the stories ending? Please R&R, Thank you! J **


End file.
